Eternal Navy of the Dark Legion
Page still a WIP The Dark Legio aeterna Navigium (Eternal Navy of the Dark Legion) is the most senior of the Armed Forces of the Eternal Empire of the Dark Legion and holds commands in all vital regions of the Eternal Empire and are commanded by the Lord of Immortality (Emperor) and the Legion Grand Admiral. This Navy is responsible for the order and defense of all Eternal Territories of the Empire and to assist the Exercitus aeterna est Dark Legio (Eternal Army of the Dark Legion) via air support, transportation and other forms of assistance. The Eternal Navy stands ready to face any threats both internally and externally. History WIP Origins Solar Fleets Eternal Fleet Eternal Navy Reorganisation The Eternal Navy is split up into five zones for the Solar Fleets called Over-Sectors. Every ship of the Eternal Navy is assigned and positioned inside one of these Over-Sectors which will then have multiple Eternal Sectors, Eternal Sub-Sectors, and, Eternal Wild-Sectors. Each Over-Sector is commanded by a Lord Admiral with subsidiary Quadrant Admirals, Solar Admirals and Sectoral Admirals below him to form an Eternal Solar Command a headquarters for all of the leadership of that Over-Sector. Five Lord Admirals come together to form an Aeterna Senatorum Imperialis and act as part of a governing body of the galaxy subsidiary to the Emperor. Each of them commands their own Eternal Battlefleet and all accompanying assets. Though the five Lord Admirals share equal power, Sector Aeterna is considered to be the oldest and most prestigious and senior command. All shipping both military and civilian fall under the jurisdiction of the five Over-Sector and each one of these gets a Headquarters or a Fortress depending on their location. The Aeterna Administration are considered the most senior governing body of the Eternal Empire of the Dark Legion and are able to command both the Eternal Navy and the Eternal Army. Primary Over-Sectors: Sectors Each Over-Sector has Eternal Sectors which are roughly shaped regions that have up to 15 million cubic light-years of space inside them. The Eternal Sub-Sectors are placed inside those Eternal Sectors and are a collective of Star Systems with a chain-radius of up to 20 light-years. The Battlefleets which patrol the Over-Sectors are then split up accordingly to patrol, govern and maintain order in each of these Star Systems. Eternal Wild-Sectors are areas of space that are uncharted areas that have alien worlds which can be hostile and normally are the barrier between civilization and absolute wild-space. These are split up into wilderness zone, forbidden zones, empty space, wild space, and frontier space. The Wild-Sectors normally contain gas or dust nebulae, inaccessible areas, alien-control star systems, unexplored star systems, uninhabited star systems or uninhabitable worlds. Because of this, each Battlefleet has strict regulations that prohibit unauthorized exploration and shipping in those regions. Eternal Battlefleets Each Over-Sector has an Eternal Battlefleet which is comprised of around forty cruisers, sixty escort vessels and accompanying attack crafts. Overall, the entire Battlefleet is designed with their Over-Sectors in mind so there is a massive variation between them. The Eternal Battlefleet, for example, contains a the Lord Marshal Space Station, known as the Titanicus, an Eternal Titan Dreadnaught, three Eternal Imperial Dreadnaughts various carriers and battleships and then has four main lines comprised of Cruiser Squadrons, Escort Squadrons and is assigned up to two thousand bombers, ten thousand Interceptor attack craft and up to fourteen thousand lander crafts. Eternal Battlefleets usually have a total crew count and army count ranging in the tens of millions. Notable Battlefleets: * Battlefleet Aeterna * Battlefleet Septentrionalis * Battlefleet Meridionalis * Battlefleet Orientem * Battlefleet Occidens Eternal Navy Rank Hierarchy MORE ADDED SOON!!!